Un dulce amor tan amargo
by Laiz-chan56
Summary: Por que derramar Lagrimas es una perdida de corazón mas... Tener otro encuentro con alguien de tu infancia... Y un pasado que atormenta... ¿Podrás soportar todas la pruebas en la vida para poder encontrar tu dulce amor tan amargo? Si lo se pésimo Summary y este mi primer fic de A S
1. Capítulo 1: ¡Aléjate de mi!

Un dulce amor tan amargo

Capítulo 1: alégate de mí!

Hola soy Sucrette y soy una chica casi siempre alegre tengo pelo largo color café y ojos verdes, vivo en un pequeño departamento ya que mis papas viajan mucho y tengo que cuidarme yo sola, hace poco termine con mi novio Nathaniel era un idiota que me dejo por una delegada, nunca lo perdonare por hacerme eso, bueno me voy al instituto.

Llegando al instituto me fui directo al Aula B donde estudio, lo malo es que ahí está mi ex e.e

Cuando deje mi mochila ahí salí de ahí, ya que tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que toce el timbre para regresar a los salones.

Me fui caminando hasta el patio, me antes de llegar ahí me tropecé con alguien.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~- dije mientras estaba cayéndome

-Te tengo- dijo una voz misteriosa

-G-gracias- dije levantándome con ayuda de la persona que me ayudo

-¿eh?-

-creo que aún no me recuerdas – dijo poniéndose la mano en su nuca

-No puede ser….- mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas de felicidad no podía creer que empezaría a estudiar en el mismo instituto que yo.

-L-lys-mi voz se cortaba con felicidad hasta que termine de decir la palabra- ¡L-lysandro!

-Después de todo me recuerdas- dijo abrazándome

-¡que felicidad que estés aquí!-no podía dejar de llorar por toda la alegría en mi corazón

-¿todo bien haya en la granja?- si bien lo recuerdo él vivía en el extranjero

-Si todo bien, solo que me mude con mi hermano a la ciudad-

-Aaaaaa ok-

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~

-hay no ya tocó el timbre- dije decaída

-deberías irte a tu salón antes que te regañen-me dijo el chico vestido al estilo victoriano

-¡cierto!-

OooooooooOooooooooOoooooooOoooooo

Cuando llegue al salón directo me fui a sentar, sabia que ahí estaba Nathaniel, después de lo ocurrido, nosotros dos aun no nos hablábamos desde hace 2 meses espero que duremos así, es lo mejor.

Estaba sentada hasta que Nathaniel se acercó a mi, y me hablo.

-¿T-tienes la noche libre?-me dijo

-si pero no pienso salir contigo- dije desviando la mirada

-pero eso paso hace dos meses-

-pero aun así-

-¡LO HARAS AUNQUE NO QUIERAS-

-¡NO LO HARE, ES MAS ALEJATE DE MI!-

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN que pasara después pos eso no me lo pregunten esperen hasta el siguiente capítulo nos vemos bye bye bye~ ah! y no nunca olviden no dar vueltas en las sillas con rueditas en la patas bueno ahora si adios~**


	2. capitulo 2: Mi viejo mejor amigo

**Un dulce amor tan amargo**

Capítulo 2: Mi mejor amigo

(Capítulo dedicado a mi mejor amigo)

Salí corriendo del salón, no quería verlo, mis ojos de empezaron a llenar de lágrimas sabía que no era el mejor día de me vida.

Me dirigí directo al patio bueno quería tomar aire fresco y calmarme un poco, empecé a cantar una canción que mi abuela me había enseñado.

La empecé cantar una pequeña parte.

"_Por qué si ver otra vez a personas que no habías visto, es un deseo más…_

_Sueña, sueña, sueña, sueña._

_Por qué soñar hace que tu corazón se abra más y más _

_El amor _solo_ daña_

_¿Es mejor no enamorarse?"_

Pare un poco la canción hasta que alguien siguió la canción.

"_Hay que seguir adelante no te desanimes_

_Hay un corazón, hay un corazón, hay un corazón_

_Que está roto_

_Necesita una venda para curarse pronto"_

¿Eh?-Empecé a cantar-

_Juntos: "Hay que abrazar para estar bien_

_Y para poder seguir caminando y preguntando quien es quien _

_La inspiración viene del amor_

_Es por el clamor_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Noooooooooooooooo_

_Nononono hay que seguir adelante por favor_

_Mi amorrrrrrrrr"_

Fuuuuuu*suspiro*

-Si lo sé -me dijo-

¿Quién habla?- dije a la voz misteriosa-

Soy yo- me dijo- Lysandro

-¿en serio?-

-Si lo soy-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunte a mi amigo-

-¿eso no te lo tengo que preguntar yo?-

-no lo hagas, por favor-

-Como quieras- miro para otro lado

-oye mira!-

-¿Qué?-

-Un conejito-dije poniendo mis manos en puños y poniéndolos en mi cara

-espera- me dijo haciendo que no caminara

-Oye!-dije inflando mis mejillas

-mejor voy yo por el…- dijo el albino

-bueno lo que tú quieras "caballero"-

Lysandro solo se dirigió justo donde estaba el conejito (**Kawaii, ¿Dónde?) **y lo intento cargar pero el conejito salto a su espalda haciendo que él se sorprendiera.

-Lyss-dije desesperada

Fui directo con mi amigo quien estaba en el suelo lo iba a ayudar pero me resbale con una cascara de plátano **(¿Quién la dejo allí? .") **y caí arriba de él.

Cuando abrí los ojos vi que Lyss estaba muy rojo igual que yo espero que nadie nos vea.

Sentí unos pasos, me derrumbe por completo, pero el pecho de Lysandro es tan cálido =w=

Un momento el pecho de Lyss, ¿¡AUN NO ME PARO?!

-¿P-Pero qué?- vi que un chico de apariencia rebelde nos vio a mí y a Lysandro- jajaja veo que ya has mejorado un poco, amigo

Mire extrañamente a Lyss, ¿enserio mi amigo quiere ser popular entre las chicas?.

Me pare rápidamente de Lysandro ya que no voy a estar como amiga con este tipo de chicos, y menos con mi mejor amigo.

*Con Lysandro* =w=

-S-su…-

-Jajaja, te dejaron-

-Castiel, cállate-

-¡OYE!- me grito con furia

-¿Qué?- respondí sin ganas

-Aaa…-se quedó callado- ¿no vas a ir por tu chica?-

-eso es lo que voy a hacer, y aparte no es mi chica-Dije-Es mi amiga

*Con Sucrette*

Me fui caminando lentamente para ir con mi mejor amiga, bueno mis mejores amigas, Son Violeta, Melodi e Iris.

Lástima que no tocamos juntas este año :'( bueno mejor me voy a el aula, espera al aula*pose pensativa* Cierto, hoy no fui a clase me pondrán falta de NUEVO ;(

*Con nadie* xD

-¡Sucrette!- gritaron mi nombre

-¿Chicas?- pregunte volteándome

Corrí hacia donde estaba la voz, pero mi di cuenta que no eran las chicas, era Lysandro.

-hola-

-Hola-

-¿No fuiste a clases, verdad?- me pregunto el albino

-me conoces-

-bueno ya casi será el receso, ¿quieres dar una vuelta?-

-¿En dónde?- pregunte

-Al par….-

-Si vamos-

-Pero…-me digo algo triste

Lo mire con cara de "vamos rápido o si no te mato", me miro asustado pero al fin me respondió con un sí, con una sonrisa muy linda y amable.

Fuimos directo a la salida, caminamos directo al parque para poder pasarla un rato, pero yo sé que él me conoce bien y solo un verdadero amigo haría esto….

**Aquí termina el capítulo y bueno díganme como quedo y no pierdan las esperanzas por el próximo capítulo llegara pronto bueno me despido, Bye~**


	3. capitulo 3: La carta misteriosa

¡Aquí esta!, ¡aquí fue! Y….. Solo el cap. 3 (/.3.)7

¡Empecemos!

Capitulo 3: Carta misteriosa y más de uno no hay más de 2

10:00 a.m.

Casa de Sucrette

-Oh si más rico con mas helado de galleta- dormida- con 4 bolas de helado mas

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG~

-¿Whats?- mirando la alarma- solo eres tu…

-…-

-¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA!-

*2 horas después*

*en el instituto*

Narra Sucrette

Me he ido a la aula B me toca Ciencias, he puesto mi mochila en un banco, me he dirigido a los casilleros a recoger varias cosas.

-¿eh?-

Se han caído varias cosas, entre una de ellas una carta.

He recogido todas las cosas y cerre el casillero, me apoye en el para leer la carta:

Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

_Hola mi princesa, si se que me odias y soy tu pesadilla hecha realidad_

_Pero no significa que me impida enamorarte de nuevo_

_Y solo te escribo para decirte que volveré a Sweet Amoris_

_Y te conquistare para que seas la reina del rey perfecto _

_Y para que sepas volveré transformado y me querrás mucho y me suplicaras que sea tu novio_

_Pero ovio que aceptare por que nunca deje de quererte pero bueno_

_Esperame mi princesa._

**Atentamente: ** *censurado*

-Ese maldito- dije entre dientes

Hice bola la carta y la tire a la basura, digo, no valia la pena guardar su carta en fin a clases.

Me fui a la aula B hasta que el Sr. Farres presento a dos chicos casi iguales, al parecer eran nuevos ya que nunca los había visto por aquí.

-Ellos dos son nuevos alumnos, son Armin y Alexy, Armin le gusta los videojuegos y a Alexy le encanta comprar ropa, pueden sentarse.

-¿um?- *pensando* _Alexy si que le gusta comprar ropa lo digo por como viste pero Armin… sospecho de el…_

-¡SUCRETTE!-

-¿eh?-

**N/a: Hola chicos y chicas solo les quería decir que no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir y solo les dejo esta primera parte del capitulo 3 y ahora las prguntas:**

¿Quién habrá sido el que envio la carta? ¿Por qué Su sospecha de Armin? ¿Por qué Sucrette es plana? Jajaja nada que ver .

¡ADIOS! .7


End file.
